


Of Godslayers and Worms

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Campione! (Anime), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: A Oneshot exploring the idea of fusing the setting of Campione-that deals with supernatural, gods and mythically empowered ascended mortals called Godslayers, with that of Worm-of superheroes and supervillains.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Of Godslayers and Worms

**Author's Note:**

> After some debate about it on a forum, I decided to try my hand at crossing Campione with Worm, to see about fusing it. How these two worlds would work together as one. What do you think? read, review, and (hopefully) be inspired to cross those two yourselves.

Humans with powers were a constant of the world by now, Parahumans, as they were called, also seemed to do a heroes and villains thing more often than not.

And then the Endbringers came. Forces of nature near unstoppable and unknowable. And all before them was laid to ruin, the place of their appearance certain to be condemned.

And then, one battle, Leviathan was defeated and pushed back by a swordsman of ridiculous skill, of all things.

That was another shock-as it was the revelation that magic did, in fact exist.

The shockwaves caused among the various religious groups that were still unaware of them almost caused a war.

Soon the Heretic Gods, who might leave their legend and manace the earth in a way almost as bad as the endbringers were revealed.

And those who would slay them-the Campione!

Devil Kings, those who defied fate, and through their defiance, ascended beyond humanity.

It was a rather tense moment, as while they were few, they were not under any authority. the magic associations declared themselves to side with the Godslayers, should a conflict arise, and released historical records of previous attempts to fight or control a Campione. It was also discovered that precognition or thinker power worked on them about as well as it did on the Endbringers.

Soon these mythical individuals were made heroes-and with the fight of Salvatori Doni vs. an Endbringer, as well as the masked John Pluto Smith, who made the PRT in Los Angeles all but irrelevant, leaving only minor gangs for them to handle.

When the world's best thinker Dragon, revealed to the public that the Endbringers did not strike in any city with a Campione presence-they became the antithesis to them.

Six Devil Kings to counteract three Endbringers.

Only, not exactly…

XxxXxxX

He was waiting for half hour for the taxi that was supposed to take him to his destination, back to the airport, and 'home', as much as their new place in Europe could be called such.

Godou missed Japan, as much as he agreed with his grandfather's decision to leave it after Leviathan rampaged it.

He was just about to decide to leave it and see about alternative transportation, when a familiar alarm rang, sending shivers down his spine.

"No! It can't be, not again!"

As he ran into the streets, searching anyone, anything that would prove his fears wrong, he almost ran into a familiar young woman, a girl, with a blond hair and a sword in hand.

"Don't tell me it's an Endbringer, Blendeli-san!"

"No," she answered in japanese,"It's a Heretic god, but this one seems angry enough that it may as well be…"

"I resent the comparison between myself and those… those unnatural creatures! For this insult you will pay greatly! I will sink this island so that the mere thought of such will never be mentioned again!" a loud voice called behind them, as a massive figure made appearance.

Kusanagi Godou really wanted to run away, heretic gods were said to be all too familiar to Endbringers, and this one made him think of Leviathan, remember the evacuation from Kyushu, but he remembered what Blendeli-san said about the tablet he was here to deliver, what Lucretia-san revealed about it. He thought of what happened to japan, and its people, after Kyushu sunk.

Godou shook his head to push the memories away.

' _No, if I have even the slightest chance to prevent a similar disaster from striking here as well, I must do my best, even if I end up dead.'_

XxxXxxX

And so, the hero gave his all, and with his life as the price, vanquished the threat over an island, so much like his own long abandoned and missed home.

And was eligible to ascend, deemed worthy by The Ritual of Pandora.

Soon the world will tremble, as another, seventh Devil King is born, with others turning to look if it would mean a fourth counterpart…

XxxXxxX

The reporter smiled charmingly to the camera, before calling, on the national TV.

"I have the honor of being the first to present before you the newest, seventh Devil King, Godou Kusanagi!"

Cheers were heard, but soon silenced. The figure that arrived at the call was less then the mysterious and grand John Pluto Smith, lacked the grace of Doni, or the intimidating presence all who met Voban felt.

It was an ordinary looking teen, of oriental origin. For all that he wore an expensive suit, he did not appear as majestic as his peers.

It was the insistence of the magic association representatives, and confirmation from their leaders worldwide, that had the boy acknowledged as anything more than a joke.

And then immediately after introducing himself, he added.

"My first act after my ascension will be to raise the island of Kyushu from the seas, and try to restore it, restore japan to what it was before Leviathan came and destroyed it. Make it greater than it was, and allow its lost sons a rebuilt home they can return to, and thrive again, better then before!"

_Mom, wherever you are, as much as we were estranged and you were away, I hope you are proud of me.'_


End file.
